Jake's Under
by SamForester26
Summary: jake is mentally depressed after the accident. Rated T because of depression. Sam is also. Her side without Jake.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The phantom stallion does not belong to me.

Jake's POV

I looked up. This couldn't be happening. My best friend was laying in a hospital bed, close to dying, because I, of all people, didn't think before I teased her when something was at risk. She takes everything I say as a dare. If I said nobody has ever jumped off the Empire State Building, she'd try it, because she'd take it as a dare.

I wanted to scream and shout. But I didn't. I sat in my bed, cross legged, thinking about Sam. That wonderful little girl. She was funny and humorous. She was bold and brave, and never gave up. She kicked strangers because they were racist and mean. Gosh I remember that one time at the fair...

Why was I thinking of this! I was supposed to be thinking of how that colt was gonna pay for what he had done. I walked down-stairs after thinking for hours._ You should kill him. _My head screeched. Sam would be so unhappy then! I thought. I went downstairs, wanting to get something to eat. I walked into the kitchen. My mother sat at the table, squirting stain remover on a shirt Sam had gotten dirt on when she was playing with me and we got into a wrestling match. I saw it and broke. Just snapped. I ran, and fled. I ended up by the riverbank. I couldn't remember anything. Nothing was right.

I was so glad to have escaped the painful small reminders of Sam, that I forgot we had met at the river bank. I saw a SF scratched into a tree by the bank. _Samantha Forester_ I thought. She had put it there after I told her that one side of the river belonged to my family, and the other to hers. This was too much. I would never be able to escape her. I knew it! I was nine years old, and mentally depressed. I wanted her back!


	2. Chapter 2

Maxine's POV

Jake was so under the weather! He didn't look up at me, and he barely ever ate. He ignored his brothers antics, and when he rode Witch, he rode her out for hours at a time. He was disappearing. Sam was a part of him. Someone important. She made an influence on her.

Maxine could see this. She went out to the barn to watch Jake tack-up one day. She was out their getting ice from the old icebox, but whatever. Jake saddled up, and turned around to grab a lead rope from the rack, then stopped himself. Maxine knew why. Jake always brought an extra lead rope with him in case he had to lead whatever horse Sam was riding that day. He didn't always run into her, just 99 in a 100 times. He purposely rode by the La Charla River so that she could see him, and come galloping out on a pony, or the horse she was riding that day.

Maxine knew this because she read Jake's diary. She shouldn't, but she did. Jake was always the most sensitive of the boys. He would never tell anyone if anything was wrong, because he was to proud. Jake often talked about Sam in his diary. Sam said this. Sam did this. That girl drives me nuts!

Maxine knew that Jake and Sam were meant to be. That's why jake was such a mess. Sam still hadn't come out of her coma. Maxine couldn't help thinking, _Only they can help each other._


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV I woke up in an uncomfortable mattress. I was sweaty and dehydrated. All I could think about is Blackie. Plus, that face that keeps floating across my mind. I knew him. Skin as dark as mahogany, and sparkling black coal eyes, and raven wing black hair. I knew him. Whenever I thought of anything from before, I saw his face. Or him saying something, teasing me, or laughing at me. Him pushing me over. Then dad stopping us. Not angrily but as if it was really funny. Then I remembered. Blackie was my colt. Jake was a really good friend. In fact, he was more than a friend. Or at least I wanted him to be. We had been out riding, Jake had teased me, I fell off of Blackie, he was trapped, and stepped on my head running away. Now I was here. Then I wondered about Jake. Knowing him, he was probably a mess right now. When something bad happened, he always thought it was his fault. One time a man was coming to buy a horse. He was pulling over the bridge when Jake galloped across chasing me (I stole his hat). He swerved even though Jake was well out of his way, and knocked the mailbox down. Jake felt so bad, he payed for the mailbox. I missed Jake. So I wrote him a letter on a pad of paperI found next to the bed. Dear Jake, It's not your fault. Don't you dare ask what cause you know what. It's my fault. I want you to know that your forgiven. Please go after Blackie. It wasn't his fault either. Love, Brat 


End file.
